


want a love like that

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec PDA, Slice of Life, third person looking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: When she and Raphael didn't work out, Isabelle wouldn’t exactly call it heartbreak but something did break inside of her... something that causes her to wonder where her sudden impatience to find love is coming from... then she spots Alec and Magnus all toothy and animated with each other across the hall.





	want a love like that

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

When Raphael told Isabelle that it just wasn’t going to work out, she wouldn’t exactly call it heartbreak but something did break inside of her.

Though, she can’t help but wonder where her sudden impatience to find love is coming from. Before all that, she was okay just being the eye candy and fantasy of men.

She snaps out of her musing at seeing Alec walking by on the other side of the hall, Magnus by his side and Alec’s whole face is gathered in an endless smile.

Isabelle props herself on her elbow watching them, wondering exactly what could’ve gotten the two so animated with hands flailing and getting all toothy in their cheeks. And if that isn't enough, they acted like they haven’t touched each other for centuries with the way they keep brushing hips as they walk.

She has been watching for minutes now and Alec hasn't stopped smiling. In all her life, it’s the first she’s seen her brother so free and very happy.

She waits until they get to the elevator closer to her, still hoping for a glimpse of whatever they’ve been so chatty about.

“Magnus, if you keep feeding me all that food, then I’ll need to work out thrice as much to keep in shape”.

“Then let’s work out together. I like watching you eat”.

“That’s not the point. I can’t be eating and eating and eating all that lobster tail and steak and wine you keep feeding me”.

“But why not?” Magnus turns to Alec as though honestly appalled. “Alexander, you deserve the best of the best and in my book, you’ll get the best of the best”.

“You only want to see me get fat, don’t you?”

Magnus laughs. “Even then, I’ll love you anyway”.

“You will?”

“I promise. I’ll even take joy rubbing your pot belly”.

Alec also laughs, his lips spread wide, leaning over to kiss Magnus who's now in the elevator. "I can't tell if you love me or just want to tease me".

"How about both?"

Alec kisses him again. “Being loved is enough. See you later”.

Magnus fondly smiles back at him, waiting till the last minute to let go of Alec’s hand. “Make sure not to miss dinner again”.

Isabelle swears Alec saves all his smiles for Magnus – minus the few he saves for her but still – Alec’s entire face shines bright with affection in Magnus’s company.

She sighs, finding that she herself is smiling. She has always been in love with their love.

And that’s probably why she’s so impatient to find hers.

Just then Alec calls out. “Izzy, what’s with you smiling into space like that?”

“Nothing”, she grins, “I’ll rub your pot belly too”.

Alec groans, “You were eavesdropping?”

“Of course not. It’s all that PDA you two were doing”.

Alec visibly tints a pinkish hue. “Don’t eavesdrop on people”.

“I told you. I wasn’t”.

“Yes, you were. Mags and I weren’t so sickeningly obvious”.

“That’s because you and  _Mags_ , are always in your own little world”.

Alec rolls his eyes, evidently trying to hide his embarrassment. “Get back to work”.

Isabelle laughs. “Yes, Sir”.

Really;

It would be nice if she can find a love as sweet as Alec's when with Magnus. 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
